


For a Few Minutes

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: daniel_vala, Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you just pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "just go with it" & "this one small voice" and LJ community "daniel_vala" Month of Love 2013

Daniel watched the last of his students head down the hall and toward the cafeteria, then turned back into his office. He didn’t have any appointments tonight, so for once, he decided to go home early.

He gathered a few books he wanted to look over before his lecture tomorrow and started for home. He lived just a few blocks from the university, in the old house that had belonged to his Aunt Catherine and Uncle Ernest, who had raised him after his parents had died.

His walk took him through the old Main Street, still lined with mom-and-pop shops and restaurants. Daniel had just passed the tiny post office when a woman hurried up to him.

“Darling!” she cried, in an English accent. “There you are!”

She was— ‘hot’ was the word his best friend, Jack, would use— with long dark hair and a dazzling smile, not to mention her figure.

Daniel opened his mouth, with no idea what to say, but she leaned in closer and whispered, “I’m really sorry, but I’m trying to ditch my ex, so could you just pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes?”

He never had been able to say ‘no’ to a damsel in distress.

“I thought we were meeting later, sweetie,” he said, a little louder than was necessary.

She flashed him another smile and settled her hand in the crook of his elbow. “I know, darling. But I just couldn’t bear to be away from you.”

Over her shoulder, Daniel could see a dark-haired man watching them from the Whistle Stop Café— he turned away quickly, scowling.

“How about we take the long way, through the park?” Daniel suggested.

“That sounds lovely,” the woman agreed. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he steered them toward the oak tree colonnade. “I’m Vala, by the way.”

“Daniel,” he replied.

The park wasn’t very large, but by the time they had circled back to the street, the dark-haired man was gone. 

“Thank you,” said Vala, squeezing his arm and taking a step away. “Tomin is a good guy, really, but he thinks we could get back together and that is _not_ going to happen.”

“You’re welcome,” said Daniel. 

He felt suddenly cold without her beside him, although the weather was pleasantly warm. He realized, abruptly, that he didn’t want her to go. It was the same, tiny whisper that had once encouraged a shy second-grader to trust the wise-cracking sixth-grader who offered to walk him home from a new school, and would become his best friend. The same little voice that had sent him on the summer archaeological internship to Egypt where he’d met Sha’re— who’d just been accepted to the same university he had— and the same voice that he’d ignored when she’d left for work on the last morning he’d seen her alive.

And now, it was telling Daniel that this moment was important, that he couldn’t let this woman simply walk into his life and right back out again.

“Vala,” he said, “would you… Have you eaten yet?”

She shook her head. “No, not yet.”

“There’s a little place just down the street that has the best homemade soups, and even better pastries. If you’d like to join me?”

Vala took his arm again, smiling brightly. “I would love to, darling.”

THE END


End file.
